


The Pianist

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Aftertale (AU), Dreamtale (AU), Errortale (AU), Inktale (AU), Killertale(AU), Underfresh (AU), Undertale (Video Game), Underverse( AU)
Genre: M/M, Pianist Error, Violinist Nightmare
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Essa historia esta sendo transferida da minha conta no wattpadOs capítulos vão ser curtinhos mas podem ser compridos de vez em quandoEspero que gostemBoa leitura~Hella





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Pianist (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177861) by [Hella_D_Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar)



> Essa historia esta sendo transferida da minha conta no wattpad  
> Os capítulos vão ser curtinhos mas podem ser compridos de vez em quando  
> Espero que gostem  
> Boa leitura  
> ~Hella

Foi tudo muito rápido! uma hora estava com a pessoa que mais amava e na outra estava no chão vendo seu amor chorar em desespero sobre si! Sentia uma dor insuportável no peito e não conseguia se mover! Seus olhos observavam tudo a seu redor! estava confuso, desorientado, tonto e sentia suas energias se esvaírem cada vez mais! Logo ouviu sirenes e viu pessoas chegarem correndo afastando aquele que amava e o levando pra dentro de um carro que parecia uma ambulancia!    
Chegaram a algum lugar pois a ambulancia parou e por um momento pode ver o ceu..... Estava estrelado! Milhares de memorias invadiram sua mente! Sua energia foi acabando e Sua visão ficou embaçada, a sua volta estava tudo rodando! So conseguia ouvir algumas vozes dizendo coisas como ''fique acordado!'' ou ''fica com a gente!''    
???- por favor! meu amor! fica comigo!   
????- senhor!  espere aqui! o senhor não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia!   
???- m-mas-  
????- por favor senhor!   
???- o-ok! por favor! eu te amo! resista!   
Tudo escureceu de vez! ja não podia ouvir nada! 


	2. Melancolia

Era a grande noite de apresentações! Error, O pianista ja mundialmente conhecido havia mais uma vez aceitado tocar em um concerto beneficente. Se tinha uma coisa que o maior adorava, era poder tocar pra todos! não importando qual a classe social raça ou religião, pra ele, a musica era algo magico que purificava a alma e abria espaço para novos horizontes.    
A medida que o teatro se enchia, os músicos se organizavam para tocar. O pianista não conhecia quem tocaria com ele pois Não teve tempo de ir conferir por estar com muito trabalho em suas mãos, mas ambos sabiam que musica tocar então so teriam que seguir um ao outro.  
Com determinação o pianista seguiu para o palco! era finalmente sua vez de entrar. Ao subir ao palco viu o pequeno violinista vindo pelo outro lado. Estava de cabeça baixa e tinha um olhar perdido.  Ao ficarem frente a frente, Error tomou a mão do menor plantando um beijo na mesma. A plateia permanecia em silencio diante do ate de Error. Suspiros puderam ser ouvidos de alguns cantos do teatro. O pequeno violinista corou intensamente diante de tal ato desviando o olhar. aos olhos de Error foi a melhor reação! Logo o Pianista se dirigiu ao piano e o violinista se preparou pra tocar.....   
Logo com o inicio da musica, expressões surpresas ou maravilhadas podiam ser vistas na plateia. Enquanto o Piano tinha um tom alegre e cheio de luz, o violino tinha um tom melancólico e triste criando uma mescla anormal de notas que encantava a todos no teatro. Error olhou o violinista sem perder o ritmo das notas e percebeu pequenas lagrimas escorrerem em suas bochechas.....  
Estaria emocionado?   
Não.....sua musica mostrava o quanto estava triste......os dedos de Error escorregaram mudando a musica totalmente para um tom ainda mais alegre surpreendendo o violinista que parou e olhou o maior. Error olhou pro pequeno violinista e sorriu de forma acolhedora! pro mesmo foi como ouvir um ''vai ficar tudo bem!'' Seu coração se disparou e novamente seu violino voltou a soar, dessa vez, alegre e emocionado!   
A plateia permanecia perplexa diante de tal beleza.....


	3. Are you ok?

As apresentações seguiam tranquilamente. Error se encontrava em seu camarim comendo alguns chocolates e ouviu alguém bater na porta! Ao abrir a mesma deu de cara com seus dois irmãos e sem pensar duas vezes abraçou a ambos.   
Error- Geno! Fresh! Obrigado por virem!!   
Geno- heheh! eu nunca perderia suas apresentações bro!   
Fresh- bruh!! isso foi demais!!    
Error- obrigado obrigado! eu sei que sou demais~  
Geno- hahahahah!   
Fresh- pppppfff! no joke bruh!   
Error- hahahahah! eu não seria isso tudo sem voces!   
Os 3 conversavam tranquilamente ate que um garoto com roupas em preto e branco passou por eles esbarrando em Geno. Fresh e Error olharam o mesmo continuar andando como se nada tivesse acontecido!  Geno apenas passou a mão no braço onde o garoto esbarrou e olhou pros seus irmãos que observavam o garoto com um olhar desconfiado! Geno sabia que , por Fresh ser chefe de segurança, ele nunca estava errado quanto a uma pessoa suspeita e imediatamente se pos preocupado.   
Fresh- voce viu isso?   
Error- sim....ele parece estar procurando alguma coisa.....   
Fresh- ou alguém!   
Error- espero que não seja nada......   
Fresh- seria melhor olhar so pra garantir!   
Error- ok!  voce que manda chefe!   
Error e Fresh se dirigiram ao garoto o vendo entrar em um camarim.    
Error- huh?   
Fresh- esse camarim é do garoto que estava tocando com voce!   
Error- mesmo?   
Fresh- sure thing brah!  
Error- ótimo! ja tenho uma desculpa pra falar com ele!   
Fresh- pppfff!  
Error bateu na porta e esperou alguns minutos. logo ouviram um vidro quebrar!   
Fresh- !!!    
Fresh pegou a arma na cintura e arrombou a porta apontando a arma ao garoto que pressionava o pequeno violinista contra o espelho que estava quebrado.   
Fresh- PARADO!  SOLTE O GAROTO E COLOQUE SUAS MÃOS NA CABEÇA!!   
???- !!!!   
????- tsk!   
Error- !!   
Fresh- SOLTE O GAROTO E COLOQUE AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA!!   
o estranho soltou o violinista o jogando no chão e correu pra janela a pulando! Fresh atirou 5 vezes mas não pode acerta-lo. Error  foi ate o menor o ajudando a levantar! por sorte, o pequeno violinista não estava ferido mas parecia bem assustado.   
Error- voce esta bem?  
Night- !!   
Fresh- oque ouve? por que ele fez isso? voce o conhecia?   
Night- !! ....!!!   
Error- hm?  
o menor não dizia absolutamente nada e mexia as mãos rápido! Error o olhou confuso....   
Oque ah de errado com o violinista?


	4. No sound

Após alguns minutos de gestos e tentativas de comunicação falhas, Nightmare pegou um pequeno folheto e escreveu algo atrás entregando o a Error.   
Error- hm?   
No folheto estava escrito ''Eu não posso falar!''   
Fresh- oooh! voce é mudo?   
Nightmare assentiu e tanto Error como Fresh entenderam a situação.   
Error- eu não entendo lingua de sinais....   
Fresh- nem eu! mas acho que Geno sabe! eu vou chamar ele!   
Fresh saiu andando para chamar seu irmão deixando error e Nightmare sozinhos.  
Error- hm....sua apresentação foi incrível!   
O pequeno violinista corou e sorriu. Error entendeu que estava agradecendo e sorriu de volta! o maior se lembrou de quando o pequeno tocou no palco, da melancolia de sua musica.   
Error-  voce....parecia triste no palco....  
O violinista desviou o olhar triste, Error logo soube que tinha algo de errado.   
Error- hey! esta tudo bem! estou aqui com voce!   
Nightmare voltou a escrever em um papel, '''voce não pode me ouvir....ninguém mais pode'' aquilo foi como uma facada no coração de Error. o maior não suportava ver as pessoas sofrendo e não poder ajudar! seu primeiro impulso foi abraçar o menor que se surpreendeu com o gesto do pianista e o abraçou de volta. Error não ouviu os soluços de Nightmare mas soube que estava chorando. Logo Geno chegou junto a Fresh e um outro garoto.    
???- Night!   
O garoto veio na direção do pequeno violinista. o mesmo o olhou ainda abraçado em Error e sorriu.   
???- ....Night.....   
Geno- o-oque ouve?   
Error- hm....   
O pequeno fez alguns gestos e Geno logo entendeu a situação.   
Geno- oh! entendi. e quem era a pessoa que te atacou?   
Novamente o menor moveu as mãos, Geno prestava atenção em cada gesto entendendo a mensagem.   
Geno- ok! obrigado!   
Error- e então?   
Geno- ele disse que era um garoto chamado Cross! era o ex namorado.....   
Error- ex namorado? por que ele faria isso?   
???- ele prefere não falar sobre isso......  
Error- oh...ok! vou respeitar sua privacidade então.   
Geno- qualquer coisa que precisar pode nos pedir Nightmare! estaremos sempre aqui a seu dispor! e voce vai ficar por mais um mes na cidade não é bro?  
Error- sim! eu vou passar um tempo de ferias!   
Geno- perfeito.   
O menor fez um gesto agradecendo.   
???- bem, vamos Night?   
Error- huh? ja vão?   
???- sim! ele tem uns exames marcados pra agora!   
Error- exames?  
???- a proposito, meu nome é Killer! sou melhor amigo do Night!   
Error- muito prazer em conhece-lo!   
Killer- o prazer é meu! vamos vamos vamos! ja estamos atrasados!   
 Killer levou Nightmare embora deixando Error e seus irmãos sozinhos. Error observou o menor indo embora ate que o mesmo sumisse de sua vista.  Queria ajudar aquele pequeno violinista mas não sabia como! sequer podia se comunicar com ele sem precisar de alguém pra traduzir. Serio e neutro, Error olhou pra seu irmão Geno.  
Error- Geno....... pode me ensinar Lingua de sinais?


	5. A music we never heard before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo! yay! Esse site me da muita vontade de escrever man!  
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! ^^

Nightmare estava praticando em seu quarto. Tocava uma musica que ele mesmo compos! Uma musica que so ele conhecia....ele e Cross. Ao olhar no espelho a sua frente, viu o hibrido parado atrás de si. O menor não disse nada! Não é como se pudesse de qualquer forma....As notas voltaram a sair do violino enquanto o hibrido se aproximava.   
Cross- desculpa por.... aquele dia.....eu perco a cabeça as vezes.....  
O violino continuava tocando com um tom cada vez mais triste. O hibrido se aproximou mais incomodado pelo silencio do menor.  
Cross- eu lembro dessa musica......ja a ouvi em algum lugar..... foi voce que escreveu?   
Os olhos do pequeno começaram a lacrimejar...muitas lembranças vieram em sua cabeça o deixando sem chão e sem forças.....não queria que o hibrido o ferisse novamente.  
Cross- por que não diz nada?!   
Mais uma vez nenhuma resposta. lagrimas começavam a escorrer por suas bochechas enquanto o violino começava a tremer em suas mãos. Medo, duvida e tristeza tocavam sua alma! Killer havia saído para comprar remedios e comida então o pequeno estava sozinho em casa. Totalmente vulnerável......  
Cross- me responde!!   
Novamente nada além do som do violino começando a falhar. O hibrido se irritou! Como disse antes, ele perde a cabeça as vezes! e muito fácil......Nervoso com o silencio do menor, Cross arrancou o violino de suas mãos e o colocou contra a parede o segurando pelo pescoço o machucando sem perceber.   
Cross- ME RESPONDE!!!  
Nightmare começou a chorar sem controle se sentindo em perigo e sozinho! Não podia gritar por socorro e nem tentar falar com o hibrido. Sem esperança, o pequeno fechou os olhos esperando que Cross o batesse ou fizesse algo pior. Mas um sentimento familiar bagunçava a cabeça do albino que soltou o pescoço do menor e pegou seus pulsos se aproximando de seu pescoço.   
Cross- seu cheiro me é tão familiar... me tras tantas lembranças..... so quero saber quem eu sou ok? quem voce é....o que tínhamos juntos! Por que não diz nada?!   
Night manteve seus olhos fechados e chorando sentindo a respiração do hibrido em seu pescoço o fazendo arrepiar. Isso o trazia um sentimento familiar também. Se lembrava de quando eram felizes e se amavam....antes de perder tudo o que tinha......  
O maior deu um beijo suave no pescoço de sua pequena vitima o fazendo se encolher um pouco. Quando o pequeno se moveu e seus olhos se encontraram com a parte de tras de seu pescoço, Cross viu uma marca! Parecia uma cicatriz e era grande.....   
Cross- o que é isso?   
Night- !!!   
Cross olhou nos olhos de Nightmare o fazendo ficar com ainda mais medo! Ele so queria que alguem aparecesse e o salvasse das garras do hibrido.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi mais um capitulo! Espero conseguir enviar capítulos mais vezes XD também espero que tenham gostado! ate a próxima!


	6. Listen to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap proceis ai! Boa leitura ^^  
> ~Hella

Ja sem paciencia, Cross colocou Nightmare de costas pra si o prendendo contra a parede com seus corpos perigosamente próximos um do outro. O pequeno suspirou corando devido a posição que se encontravam! Ele queria explicar ao hibrido o que estava acontecendo e por que não se lembrava de nada mas além de não conseguir falar, sempre que alguem chegava, Cross fugia!   
Ao sentir o maior acariciar sua nuca com tanta gentileza, o pequeno violinista se arrepiou e tentou soltar seus braços das mãos de Cross!   
Cross- sshhh~ tudo bem! tudo bem! Eu não quero machucar voce! Eu vou te soltar devagar, e não quero que voce corra nem grite ok?   
O menor assentiu devagar ainda com medo do que o Hibrido faria a ele. Mas como dito, Cross o soltou devagar. Nightmare se virou pro hibrido o encarando por breves segundos antes de olhar a sua volta como se procurasse algo.   
Cross- o que foi?   
O violinista pegou seu pequeno caderno de anotações e olhou em volta em busca de algo pra escrever. Cross pegou uma caneta no chão perto do violino e o entregou curioso.   
Cross- é isso que esta procurando?   
Mais uma vez o menor assentiu e rapidamente começou a escrever. Cross observava atentamente tentando ver o que o menor escrevia. Quando finalmente terminou, ele entregou o caderno ao hibrido.   
Cross- hm......''não consigo falar'' ......? por que? Voce é mudo?   
Nesse momento a porta da Frente bateu. Killer havia chegado! Night empurrou o hibrido pra janela. O maior deu um beijo em seu rosto e foi embora. Quando Killer entrou, Nightmare estava olhando pela janela vendo cross desaparecer.   
Killer- que bagunça! Estava escrevendo mais alguma musica Nighty?   
O pequeno olhou pro seu amigo e apenas assentiu sorrindo! Talvez agora pudesse finalmente esclarecer as coisas com o hibrido!


	7. See trough my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap finalmente! Talvez eu poste o resto da versão traduzida depois!   
> Tenham Uma boa leitura!

Ao chegar em casa, Cross percebeu que ainda carregava o caderno que Nightmare havia o entregado. Nele havia rascunhos do que pareciam ser melodias criadas pelo pequeno Violinista e pequenos poemas, além de alguns textos sobre sua rotina.   
‘’hoje é meu primeiro dia em casa, vou receber aulas de língua de sinais pra poder me comunicar, Que bom que Killer esta aqui comigo pra aprender também! Ele me ajuda bastante. Espero que Cross acorde logo. ’’  
Ao olhar a data, o Hibrido percebeu que aquilo havia sido escrito um mês antes de acordar no hospital. Há quanto tempo estava desacordado? E Por quê?   
‘’Já aprendi muitas coisas nessa linguagem especial! Killer também! A gente já consegue quase conversar às vezes! Ele esta se esforçando tanto! Fico muito feliz! Tenho saudades do Cross também. Os beijinhos dele sempre me faziam me sentir melhor! Espero que seus sonhos não sejam ruins e que ele acorde logo. Vou dar um monte de beijinho nele também’’  
Um blush leve surgiu no rosto de Cross ao ler as palavras do pequeno. Ele não sabia por que, mas aquilo o causava um calor no coração... Um sentimento quente e aconchegante além de muito familiar. Talvez, se continuar lendo, pode achar alguma resposta.   
Por outro lado, Certo Pianista se esforçava para aprender língua de sinais. Estava empenhado e em pouco tempo já havia aprendido bastante coisa! Geno só viu seu irmão determinado assim uma vez! Vê-lo assim de novo o deixava animado.   
Geno- muito bom! Esta aprendendo rápido! To orgulhoso de você ruru.   
Error- obrigado Geno! Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse por você! Esta me ajudando bastante!   
Geno- tudo pelo meu irmãozinho mais novo!   
Geno abraçou o menor enchendo seu rosto de beijos causando um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas.   
Error- Geeennnoooooooo  
Geno- hahah ok! Parei! Que tal a gente parar por aqui e comer alguma coisa?   
Error- pode ser!   
Geno- eu preparo  
Error- ppff, mas eu ajudo!   
Depois de muitas risadas e bagunça na cozinha, os irmãos foram comer juntos conversando sobre tudo que viesse na cabeça! Mas a determinação de Error não sessava de jeito nenhum. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça nem por um segundo as lições de línguas de sinais! Estava determinado a abrir seus horizontes pelo pequeno Violinista que havia conhecido.


End file.
